Konoha's Revenge
by Konan609
Summary: The Akatsuki apparently ends up in Heaven and wont stop fighting. God then asks Konoha to give them the worse kind of torture that could leave them crying for weeks. One Shot T:Hidan


**Konoha's Revenge**

**Naruto: Akatsuki Fanfiction**

**Rated T: Language**

Destroyed….

Ruined….

Broken…….

These were the only words citizens could describe Konoha as after the Akatsuki gave up on being war freaks. Up in heaven (surprisingly), there was a computer for everyone who made it up there and surprisingly all the Akatsuki members made it: Hidan, Pein, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Orochimaru, Kakuzu.

They were all whiny and complaining that Hidan was ruining it, so God had enough and sent them down to earth for a few days.

They gathered at their base and found Zetsu and Kisame packing up. Tobi was running in circles of panic since he missed his sempai. Konan was also packing up and hitting the road.

They did have one important task though that God gave them when they were on earth. If they didn't, they would all go to Jashin Hell. They promised to fulfill the task.

They decided to do it. The task was to look up on the computer: .

Pein, being the leader of course felt it was important that he would check it first, but after some painful arguing, Konan just said:

"Let's put it on the overhead." She set it up and all the Akatsuki sat in chairs looking at the big screen.

"Alright, here we are, ….and it says to click anime/manga. Now we go to Naruto…"

As soon as he did, all the stories showed up about NaruSaku, SasuNaru, GaaraLee, SasuSaku and others like that.

"Hmmm…this seems innocent…they're just stories about people we don't know." Hidan remarked.

"Well God said there was a page devoted to all of us or each one of us….so let's see what he's talking about…" Pein replied.

He scrolled down the list of characters.

"Here I am!" He replied as he clicked his name.

"Well, here are some stories about me and Konan…hopefully they say we are taking over the world." Pein said.

He clicked a link to a story and he didn't realize that these stories had ratings for a reason.

"It was a quiet night in Konoha, the Akatsuki was just being lazy and bored…except for Pein and Konan who were….."He paused and looked at the writing.

"Who were what?" Hidan yelled.

………..

"Pein, finish the story…." Tobi yelled.

He grabbed Konan and asked her to read the contents to herself and see if what he was reading was correct.

"HOLY…." She thought.

At that moment, she turned a bright red that would put Hinata to shame. They did forget that the story was also shown on the big screen,

"Ha ha ha ha…." Hidan laughed. He was laughing so hard he fell over.

Pein tried to exit the story quickly and landed back on the Akatsuki page.

"Tobi's turn!" The annoying orange head yelled.

He shoved Deidara out of the way and picked one that said DeiTobi on it.

"Uhhhh…sempai…this one I think is wrong…it's making me seem like a girl, but yet it says Tobi's a boy…."

"Aw hell Tobi! Turn it off!" The blonde shrieked.

"No I want to read it…" Tobi whined….

It was too late for Deidara now…he saw the type of story that could make him cry for a long time….

"WHY AM I PAIRED WITH THIS FREAK????" Deidara yelled.

"My turn, get the hell out of my way…." Hidan yelled. He shoved Tobi and Deidara out and found a page devoted to him.

"I wonder if there is Jashin on this list of characters…." He thought. He then found a Fanfiction pairing him with a girl.

"Well hopefully this one makes sense." He thought.

Five minutes later, the bold and cussing Hidan was crying in a corner…….

After what seemed to be endless torture, God took them all back up to heaven.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT?" Hidan and Itachi whined.

"A little torture on my part." God replied.

"Well it made Konan cry." Pein stammered.

"Hopefully you all learned a lesson." God replied.

Everyone nodded especially Hidan and Deidara. They were crying by now.

"Good!" God replied. He allowed them into the gates of Heaven and sure enough, they began fighting again.

"AKATSUKI!!!! BE READY FOR REAL TORTURE THIS TIME." God ordered. Everyone was shaking and nervous.

"Your punishment is to look on ." God said.

He sent them back down to earth and kept an eye on them as the fearless and bold Akatsuki hid in their emo corners after seeing about 633 pictures of them being paired with each other and other characters they didn't even know.

…….God looked at some ninjas up in Heaven and gave them a smile….

"Tell Konoha that the Akatsuki will be paying a visit to their computer in a few days…." God said.

Everyone in Konoha began to laugh evilly…

End….


End file.
